sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Legendary Moonlight Sculptor Tập 15 Chương 10
'Chương 10: Nhà điêu khắc cưỡi bò' Guild Proam Allied Mercenary (dịch sơ sơ thì là Guild bao gồm những chú Lính đánh thuê vừa đẹp zai lại vừa giỏi đánh đấm) Những Black Sword Mercenary có quyền tự xưng là Mercenary giỏi nhất. "Heh. Đi được đến bước này cũng phải trải qua trăm đắng nghìn cay." ''Michel, nhà lãnh đạo của Black Sword nói. Đã có một số lượng khổng lồ 189 người yêu cầu gia nhập vào thời điểm này. Họ đã được chấp nhận vào Guild Proam Allied Mercenary, tổ chức có chi nhánh trên toàn bộ lục địa . Các Black Sword thậm chí còn sở hữu cả một toà thành và một thành phố riêng. Họ là những Mercenary tốt nhất, và được hưởng thụ xứng đáng với danh tiếng của mình. Đây là một Guild có hàng ngàn Mercenary, sở hữu nhiều Warrior và Magician và thậm chí là có quan hệ với cả quý tộc. Những bộ đồng phục của Black Sword Mercenary được tô điểm thêm với biểu tượng đặc trưng của họ, một thanh kiếm chéo màu đen tuyền. Những Mercenary khác cần phải thể hiện sự tôn trọng khi nhìn thấy nó. Đơn giản là chỉ cần trở thành một thành viên của Black Sword Mercenary thì cũng đủ để đạt được sự kính trọng từ những người chơi khác. Michel truy cập vào hồ sơ của các thành viên trong Guild Proam Alliance Mercenary. ''"Những nhiệm vụ còn dở dang. Nếu chúng ta có thể hoàn thành chúng, những Mercenary sẽ trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn." Gương mặt Michel sáng bừng lên niềm tự hào. Không chỉ vì level của anh là 431, mà còn do một số lượng đáng kể những người chơi thuộc hàng top trên bảng xếp hạng đều thuộc class Mercenary. Anh là một người nổi tiếng đã nhiều lần xuất hiện trên tivi, và mối quan hệ của anh đối với các Guild khác rất tốt. Bất cứ khi nào những cuộc xung đột xảy ra, ngay cả khi anh giải quyết chúng bằng vũ lực, thì sau đó cũng không hề có những lời phàn nàn. Trên Lục địa , có rất nhiều người chơi yếu đuối và bị nguy hiểm đến tính mạng. Vô số người mong muốn có được sức mạnh của Black Sword Mercenary, do thế lực của họ càng ngày càng tiếp tục phát triển. Trong khi đọc hồ sơ của Guild Proam Alliance Mercenary, Michel hơi choáng váng khi có một đoạn đã đập vào mắt anh. "Cựu chủ Guild Mercenary Smith. Người đàn ông đã gây dựng Guild Proam Mercenary trở thành Guild xuất sắc nhất Lục địa . Đến nay vẫn không có một ai trông thấy ông kể từ khi ông về hưu?" **** * Kyaaaaaaak! * '' ''* Hehe! * '' Đây là một cuộc chiến tuyệt vọng giữa đội quân loài người và các Demonic Spirit. Lũ Demonic Spirit chiến đấu trên bức tường Odin. Những con Demonic Spirit chân thấp chân cao đứng không vững, trông như thể sắp ngã xuống đến nơi, gần giống với lũ zombie. ''"Bắn!" '' Một cơn mưa tên rớt xuống từ các bức tường. Các Archer khai hoả mà không lãng phí bất kỳ mũi tên nào. Các Priest của Giáo Hội Phục Sinh giơ cây đũa phép của họ lên. ''"Regor, hiện ra!" '' ''"Tấn công. Dẫm bẹp bọn Odin ". Những con Demonic Spirit giống như những con voi khổng lồ hay voi ma mút chạy về phía trước. Những Demonic Spirit nhỏ đứng ngáng đường đi của lũ Regor đều bị sút bay lên zời, chúng chẳng thèm quan tâm đến lũ nhỏ nhắn ấy và tiếp tục tấn công. * Kuuoooooooo! * '' Demonic Spirit nhỏ thổi tù và, tiếng rít lên khủng khiếp, và giậm chân. ''"Archer, các ngươi đang làm cái quái gì thế, bắn đi!" '' ''"Ngăn chặn những con Regor kia lại!" '' Nó giống như một cơn ác mộng Demonic Spirit dành cho Odin. Nhiều người chơi sắp bị dẫm bẹp đến chết bởi một Regor trên chiến trường khổng lồ. ''* Twa-TWA-twaaang! * '' Những mũi tên bắn ra từ các bức tường của Odin, bao phủ nguyên một bầu trời. Các Regor làm chệch hướng các mũi tên với bộ da dày màu xám của chúng. ''* Grawr Rawr! * '' ''* Kweeeeeee! * '' Demonic Spirit cỡ trung xông lên tấn công sau khi núp dưới bụng và đằng sau mông của các con Regor. Nước bọt từ miệng chúng văng ra tung toé khi la hét. Chúng chỉ còn cách bức tường của Odin khoảng 200m hoặc hơn. Các Knight phòng ngự Odin biết lũ Demonic Spirit khiến họ phải chiến đấu đến kiệt sức có thể vượt qua khoảng cách này ngay lập tức. ''"Bắn nhiều mũi tên hơn!" '' ''"Đội Magician, các ngươi đang làm gì vậy?" "Chúng tôi đang bổ sung thêm Mana thông qua việc ngồi Thiền," ''Kiam, người đại diện của pháo đài Odin Magician và một Magician của Guild Prosperity Wings trả lời. "Ngồi Thiền làm cái đ*o gì trong lúc nước sôi lửa bỏng thế này! Các ngươi không biết là thậm chí sẽ không có cơ hội sử dụng phép thuật nếu các bức tường này đổ xuống sao? Nhanh lên, cản những tên khốn đó lại ngay cả khi cần phải sử dụng tất cả Mana của các ngươi!" '' Các Magician sử dụng phép thuật từ các bức tường của pháo đài Odin. * CRAAAAASH! * '' Mặt đất bị lật tung lên và sấm sét ầm ầm đánh xuống. 1 tiếng nổ đinh tai nhức óc vang lên khi những ngọn lửa, sấm sét, nước, và những mũi tên ma thuật đập trúng lũ Demonic Spirit! Đó là một đòn tấn công mạnh mẽ, nó làm thay đổi địa hình và san bằng toàn bộ khu vực. Lũ Demonic Spirit, bao gồm cả các Regor, đã không còn một mống. Nơi mà các phép thuật đi qua, tất cả những gì còn lại chỉ là những japtem! ''"Douma ... và thậm chí chúng ta không thể nhặt chúng lên." "Buồn bực chết mất. Đ*o thu được tí lợi ích nào vì chúng ta chỉ có thể bảo vệ những bức tường này." '' Các Mercenary đứng trên tường thành càu nhàu, vì chắc chắn rằng sẽ có nhiều item tốt trong số các japtem. Họ đã phải kiềm nén lòng tham của họ, vì rời khỏi những bức tường cũng không khác gì một hành động tự sát. Trận công thành của lũ Demonic Spirit chỉ mới bắt đầu. Mặc dù phép thuật đã chiến thắng, nhưng số lượng Demonic Spirit vẫn không có dấu hiệu suy giảm. Do các cuộc tấn công của lũ Demonic Spirit ngày càng khốc liệt, pháo đài Odin giống như một ngọn nến trước cơn bão. Daymond lắc lắc cây quyền trượng Bone của hắn. ''"Sự sống của ngươi sẽ kết thúc ở đây." '' Suban nói tiếp với một nụ cười. ''"Hôm nay là ngày cuối cùng." "Đúng thế. Bọn chúng cố phòng ngự thì cũng uổng công thôi, vì chúng ta đã tập hợp xong lực lượng rồi. Hôm nay, chúng ta sẽ làm gỏi pháo đài Odin." '' Nếu họ có thể đánh úp được pháo đài Odin, thì việc xâm chiếm vương quốc Aidern chỉ còn là vấn đề thời gian. Một khi họ mất quyền kiểm soát vựa lúa lớn và kho vũ khí, đội quân Demonic Spirit sẽ được ăn uống no đủ và được trang bị vũ khí tốt hơn. Lực lượng Đồng minh có thể sẽ được hình thành, nhưng những người chưa từng đối mặt với lũ Demonic Spirit vẫn chưa nhận ra tính chất nghiêm trọng của tình hình hiện tại. Lực lượng viễn chinh được triển khai từ những Vương quốc khác sẽ phải mất một thời gian dài để đến nơi. Mức thuế suất cao và đào tạo quân đội! Các Guild có uy tín và các lãnh chúa đã không hành động 1 cách hợp lý. Trước khi đội quân Phục sinh xâm lược, ngoại trừ những cuộc chiến nhỏ lẻ mang tính chất địa phương, mỗi vương quốc đều rất hòa bình và kẻ thù của họ chỉ là đám quái vật. Họ đã bị lừa bởi ý nghĩ rằng bức tường pháo đài Odin sẽ bảo vệ họ! Hiện tại, một dịch bệnh chết người đang lây lan bên trong pháo đài. Lực lượng Đồng minh đã tan rã do sự đau khổ và nỗi kinh hoàng. Daymond chỉ cây quyền trượng Bone vào toà thành. ''"Tấn công!" '' Số lượng Regor chạy về phía pháo đài Odin tăng thêm. Và những con Goblin đang cưỡi trên lưng của chúng. Goblin yếu ớt nhưng không dễ mua chuộc, nhưng với tiền bạc và Demonic Spirit làm mồi nhử, chúng đã được tuyển dụng làm lính trung cấp. Khi được lũ Goblin điều khiển, sức mạnh của lũ Demonic Spirit trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn nhiều. Lũ Goblin điên cuồng nhảy nhót trên lưng Regor, chúng giơ cao mũi giáo chất lượng kém của mình lên. Daymond, người đang lãnh đạo đội quân Phục Sinh và tấn công lục địa , được mệnh danh là 'Prince of Darkness.' (Hoàng tử bóng đêm) Hắn là tồn tại của sự hỗn loạn, tìm cách làm nhơ nhuốc lục địa bằng lũ Demonic Spirit. **** bước vào phòng hội nghị với bộ trang phục chỉnh tề và vẻ nhăn nhó trên khuôn mặt. ''"Hôm nay sẽ không dễ dàng đâu." "Xin chào, ông ." '' ''"Cũng được một thời gian rồi nhỉ, cô Johanna." '' tử tế nhận những lời chào hỏi của những người phụ nữ đi ngang qua ông. Tuy nhiên, sau khi đi qua, vẻ ảm đạm lại trở về trên khuôn mặt ông. Ông đang làm việc cho tập đoàn tài chính toàn cầu J.K.I tại ! 1 tập đoàn điển hình của nước Mỹ, phương châm với các quỹ đầu cơ của họ là: 'Đầu tư vào những chỗ có thể kiếm ra tiền.’ Tài nguyên, nhân lực, các công ty, và các quốc gia. Đầu tư không hạn chế. Họ đã im hơi lặng tiếng trong một thời gian vì sự tham lam vô tận đã gây cho họ một mất mát lớn. Tuy nhiên, họ lại một lần nữa tăng vốn đầu tư cách đây không lâu. , Giám đốc điều hành chịu trách nhiệm tại châu Á, chủ trì một cuộc họp với các cổ đông lớn, những người nắm giữ tài sản của công ty. Lợi nhuận mang lại từ việc đầu tư vào một công ty hạ tầng ở Mỹ và châu Âu rất tuyệt vời. Các mỏ dầu tại Ai Cập cũng đang dần giúp họ hái ra tiền và các khoản đầu tư vào công nghệ môi trường cũng rất hứa hẹn. Vấn đề là ở châu Á. Các cổ đông khá khó chịu vì lợi nhuận quá cao. ''"Tỷ lệ cổ phần của chúng ta ở Unicorn hiện tại khoảng 7,2%. Với giá thị trường hiện nay, nó được ước tính khoảng 16,8 tỷ đô " "Chúng ta phải đạt lợi nhuận nhiều hơn gấp một trăm lần.", Benjamin Chandler, người đã từng là một Phó Tổng thống Hoa Kỳ cho biết. "Vâng. Lợi nhuận đã nhân lên gấp 130 lần. Đó là lợi nhuận cao nhất từ tất cả các công ty mà chúng ta được thấy từ trước đến nay." "Tại sao anh không đầu tư một số tiền lớn vào Unicorn trước?" '' Lợi nhuận gấp 130 lần tiền đầu tư! Nhưng không đủ cho tính tham lam của . Những giám đốc và các cổ đông khác cũng chỉ trích sai lầm của . ''"Chúng ta đã bỏ lỡ một cơ hội để kiếm tiền. Có phải ông đã quên những cơ hội rồi sẽ sớm mang lại lợi nhuận cho chúng ta?" "Tôi không thể tin được là ông đã quá bất cẩn với công ty của chúng ta cho đến khi Unicorn phát triển lớn mạnh hơn." '' ho ra một cái cớ. ''"Chúng tôi cũng đã cố gắng hành động, nhưng giá cổ phiếu đã tăng quá đột ngột." '' ''"Giá cổ phiếu đã tăng lên gấp 130 lần. Chúng ta nên đầu tư nhiều hơn vào lúc đầu!" '' ''"Trước đây, đó là một doanh nghiệp chưa thành công. Báo chí và các học viện của Mỹ đối xử với nó rất tệ, do đó, để đầu tư một số tiền lớn là rất khó khăn." "Tiền đầu tư từ nước ngoài vào Unicorn là bao nhiêu?" '' "Khoảng 19,4%." '' Tập đoàn tài chính J.K.I, tập đoàn trợ cấp cho nhân viên Chính phủ tại và các công ty đầu tư khác tổng cộng gần 19,4%. "Ông nghĩ sao về việc kết hợp tất cả các nguồn này lại và sát nhập với Tổng công ty Unicorn trước khi vấn đề trở nên lớn hơn?" '' Chiếm đoạt quyền kiểm soát với việc sử dụng 1 lượng tiền lớn! Đó là một lời nhận xét không một ai dám nói nhưng lại thốt ra. Mặt sau chiếc áo sơ mi của trở nên ướt đẫm mồ hôi. ''"Chúng ta sẽ chỉ có thể mạo hiểm theo cách đó thôi, nhưng tôi nghĩ sẽ khó lắm đấy." "Giờ thì lên kinh phí đi." "Trong trường hợp này, tiền cũng chẳng giải quyết được vấn đề gì, có thể nói là chạm mức không tưởng rồi." '' Khi đạt được thành công ban đầu, Unicorn đã trải qua một sự tăng trưởng không thể tin được. Giá cổ phiếu tăng vọt một cách chóng mặt chưa từng có trên thế giới! Ngay sau khi thị trường chứng khoán mở ra, nó vẫn tăng cao hơn. Và cũng không có một người bán cổ phiếu nào. Những người sở hữu cổ phiếu thì nhất định nó vẫn sẽ tiếp tục tăng lên, vì vậy không ai muốn bán chúng. Số tiền họ nhận được hàng năm từ những lãi suất từ một cổ phiếu cũng đủ để sống sung sướng cho một đời người. Ngược lại, có những người đang cố gắng muốn mua những cổ phiếu đó với bất cứ giá nào. Người buôn bán cổ phiếu trên toàn thế giới cố gắng để mua một cổ phiếu của Unicorn, nhưng lại phát điên lên trong giận dữ vì không có một ai sẵn sàng bán chúng. ''"Làm thế nào mà lại có loại cổ phiếu kỳ quái vậy?" '' cảm thấy như dạ dày của ông bị đảo lộn. Ngay cả bây giờ, cổ phiếu của Unicorn vẫn tiếp tục tăng vọt không có giới hạn, và giá hiện tại của mỗi cổ phiếu đã trở nên đắt nhất trên thế giới. ''"Ngay cả khi chúng ta đưa ra giá cao, sẽ vẫn không có ai giao dịch. Và nếu những tin đồn về kế hoạch hợp nhất của chúng ta bị lan truyền, các cuộc giao dịch định kỳ sẽ đổ vỡ." xin lỗi vì ông chỉ có thể thông báo tin xấu cho các cổ đông lớn, nhưng nó cũng chẳng giúp ích được gì. Hơn nữa, Tổng công ty Unicorn có 1 một lượng tiền khổng lồ. Trong thực tế, một vài công ty tài chính đã thống nhất và tiết lộ ý định thù địch của họ đối với Unicorn. Họ làm náo loạn Unicorn thông qua báo chí và các công ty tài chính, cố gắng mua cổ phiếu. Phản ứng của Unicorn về những hành động này rất quyết liệt. Họ sử dụng 1 đống tiền để nhanh chóng mở rộng cổ phần của họ trong giới truyền thông nước ngoài và các công ty tài chính. Họ đã can thiệp vào các công ty quản lý và cưỡng chế thay thế các thành viên hội đồng quản trị, vì vậy những đối thủ của họ đã phải lùi bước. Các công ty tài chính nước ngoài đã chịu ảnh hưởng bởi những tổn thất lớn mà họ phải chịu đựng vì sức mạnh kinh tế mà Tổng công ty Unicorn đang sở hữu. Unicorn là cổ đông lớn nhất của một ngân hàng đầu tư nước ngoài. Phí sử dụng hàng tháng là 200.000 Won (~ $ 200)! Nó hoàn toàn có thể vì đây là Tổng công ty Unicorn, nơi có thể kiếm được rất nhiều tiền hàng tháng. Cuộc họp tại Tập đoàn tài chính JKI kết thúc mà không có bất kỳ kết quả nào. Các cổ đông lớn kéo lê thân xác mệt mõi đứng dậy. "Tôi sẽ về nhà để nghỉ ngơi." "Abigail, ông có kế hoạch về việc đăng nhập vào hôm nay không?" "Chắc chắn là có. Tôi thậm chí đã mua một căn biệt thự gần biển." "Hiện tại level của ông là bao nhiêu, ông ." "290. Ông có muốn đi săn cùng tôi không?" "Chắc chắn rồi. Xin hãy giúp tôi lên level một chút. Săn quái rất khó khăn sau khi vượt qua mức level 200." "Quá khó nhai mà lại chẳng có tí bí quyết nào." '' Các cổ đông lớn cũng là những người chơi của . Họ đã tích lũy sự giàu có và quyền lực trong thế giới thực. Và họ có thể sống cuộc phiêu lưu và những trải nghiệm mới trên lục địa , không có lý do gì để từ chối nó. Họ sống cuộc sống mới với cơ thể đầy sức trai trẻ và đẹp trai nhiều hơn nữa. ''"Hẹn ông vào lần họp tới." '' thậm chí vẫn lịch sự cúi đầu chào chiếc xe sang trọng từ phía cửa. Ông cũng là một người chơi của . Từ khi còn là một ủy viên quản trị của 1 công ty đầu tư, ông đã chọn class Merchant. Ông đã đấu tranh để kiếm được nhiều tiền thông qua giới thương mại để có được một mảnh đất và một danh hiệu như giới quý tộc. Sau tất cả, là một thực tại khác không ai có thể làm gì khác ngoài việc bị kẹt trong đó. * * * * Moooo! Yellowy gầm gừ 1 cách nặng nề. Trông nó có vẻ mệt mỏi, như thể vừa phải cày bừa suốt buổi! Bởi nó phải cố gắng tự làm quen với những bước di chuyển lạ lẫm để trở nên có ích trong trận chiến. Weed rút thanh kiếm của mình ra. ''"Tấn công. Yellowy!" Moooooooooo! Yellowy dậm dậm chân sau và chạy. Con bò tót phi nước đại, chẳng hề sợ hãi khi phi xuống dãy núi đá dựng đứng. Tốc độ của nó ngày càng nhanh. Áo choàng của Weed tung bay trong gió. "Thật là phiêu." Không có gì tuyệt hơn cái vạt áo tung bay phấp phới khi bạn chạy với một tốc độ kinh người. Weed đang mặc đầy đủ những trang bị tốt nhất của mình. Kiếm của cậu là thanh Daemon Sword cậu lượm được ở Todeum. Nó từng là vật sở hữu được đánh giá cao của Hiệp sĩ danh dự Kolderim thuộc vương quốc Kallamore. Bộ giáp hấp thụ ánh sáng Talrock, Black Helmet của Elegance, áo choàng Vampire, và đôi giày đen. Cậu thậm chí còn cầm cả khiên Ancient. Ngay cả khi cậu cưỡi một con ngựa hoang trên vùng thảo nguyên, thì vẫn không ngầu được như bây giờ. "Quần áo làm cho người đàn ông nam tính hơn." Mặc dù đang cưỡi Yellowy, một con thú cưỡi vụng về có 1-0-2, nhưng Weed vẫn hài lòng với diện mạo của mình. "Căn bản là anh không thích chải chuốt thôi. Chứ anh mà quan tâm 1 chút đến cái vấn đề ăn mặc thì làm diễn viên (JAV) cũng được?" ''(Fire in the hole…) Sự ảo tưởng của Weed thật vãi nồi, ngay cả nghề diễn viên cũng không xứng với cậu nếu cậu chịu thay đổi kiểu tóc và cách ăn mặc. Thật đẳng cấp; cậu là một Knight mặc áo giáp sang trọng, cưỡi trên lưng một con bò dài hơn 5 mét! Cậu tràn trề năng lượng bởi đang di chuyển với tốc độ hack speed. ''"Tăng tốc. Chạy nhanh hơn nữa đi!" "Đây đã là tốc độ max rồi. Chủ nhân." "HYA. Hyaa!" Weed thậm chí còn thúc giục ồn ào. Cậu đang cưỡi một con bò mà không có yên hay dây cương, nhưng cậu đã làm tất cả mọi thứ cần thiết để có thể ngồi lên đó. Lũ Caltrop ở dưới chân núi đá đã nhìn thấy Yellowy từ xa. "Đó là một con bò." "Con người. Thế đ*o nào 1 con người có thể xuất hiện ở đây được nhỉ." "Có phải hắn ta là Knight của Giáo Hội Embinyu không? Hắn sẽ không gây rối với chúng ta vì có thỏa thuận rồi." "Không. Biểu tượng của hắn không giống với biểu tượng trên áo giáp của mình. GIẾT HẮN!" Năm con Caltrop xông vào giải quyết vụ này. Chúng chĩa những cái ăng ten về phía trước và bắn sét. * BOOOOOOM! * Kèm theo âm thanh vang rền như sấm là những vệt sét lóe lên. MOOOOOOOOOO! Yellowy gầm lên báo động rồi nhảy sang một bên. Nó đã giảm tốc độ trong khi chuyển hướng. Các vệt sét suýt đánh trúng Weed và Yellowy. Chúng đánh thẳng vào núi đá và mặt đất, xới tung chỗ đó lên. Những mảnh vụn đá vỡ bay tứ tung. "Đúng như dự kiến, con bò của mình giỏi thật!" Weed không tiết kiệm lời khen ngợi của mình. Chuyển động nhanh nhẹn và khả năng chịu đựng cao, nó vượt trội hơn ngựa. Cậu không đưa ra bất kỳ hướng dẫn nào, nhưng Yellowy vẫn tránh được những tia sét. Mỗi việc Yellowy có thể tránh được những tia sét chỉ trong khoảnh khắc chớp nhoáng cũng đã vượt quá mong đợi của Weed. "Tăng tốc một lần nữa nào!" Moooooo. "Thật đáng sợ. Tôi không thích nó. Tôi không nghĩ rằng chiến đấu phù hợp với lý tưởng của tôi." Yellowy lắc đầu. Dường như đánh nhau không hợp với một con bò vô tội. Thay vì động viên với lời khen ngợi, Weed lại đưa ra một mối đe dọa mạnh mẽ hơn. Đã đang tham chiến thì không nên do dự "Sợ cũng phải chạy về hướng mấy thằng kia. Không thì ta sẽ biến ngươi thành thịt bò nướng, thịt bò tái nạm, canh sườn bò, thịt bò xào cần tây, thịt bò rút xương, shabu shabu *, súp đuôi bò, bắp bò sốt vang, xương bò hầm!" (Shabu shabu là một món ăn của Nhật gồm thịt bò thái mỏng đun sôi trong nước. Nó chấm kèm với nước sốt. Tương tự như Sukiyaki nhưng ngon hơn và ít ngọt hơn) MOOOOOOOO! Yellowy chạy với toàn bộ sức mạnh của nó bằng cả bốn chân. Mặc dù nó là 1 con vật đồ sộ, nhưng Strength và Stamina của nó là tuyệt vời nên nó mới đạt đến tốc độ đỉnh cao thêm một lần nữa. Họ sắp tới địch, chỉ còn khoảng 100 mét nữa là tới chỗ lũ Caltrop. "Lightning Spear!" (thương sét) Những tia sét bắn ra xối xả ! Weed giơ tấm khiên Ancient của mình ra. Bởi vì đã ở rất gần, nên họ không thể né tránh các cuộc tấn công chớp nhoáng đó ngay cả với phản xạ thần thánh của Yellowy. Thậm chí nếu họ tránh né, thì sức mạnh tấn công sẽ giảm vì tốc độ không còn nhanh nữa, do đó phải cứng rắn chống đỡ. Những tia sét đã bị khiên Ancient chặn lại. Họ được bao bọc bởi một lớp hào quang của tấm khiên và khiến tia sét chệch sang hướng khác. Weed cảm giác có 1 áp lực đè nặng lên người, nhưng cậu vẫn phải chịu đựng nó và vung kiếm lên. Họ đã rất gần lũ Caltrop rồi. "Moonlight Sculpting Blade!" Trong khoảnh khắc Yellowy chạy qua lũ Caltrop, thì cũng là lúc Daemon Sword băm lũ Caltrop thành trăm mảnh. Cậu nhanh chóng tấn công con Caltrop phía bên phải, sau đó đảo ngược chiều chuôi gươm và chém một lần nữa, hướng lên. Thanh Daemon Blade trong tay cậu thay đổi hướng liên tục! Weed vẫn chưa dừng lại. Cậu nắm sừng Yellowy thật chặt bằng tay trái và xoay người. Moooo! Chân và thân dưới của cậu khẽ bật lên. Cậu đã sử dụng lực ly tâm để vung kiếm và xoay người. Trong khi xoay 360 trên lưng Yellowy, cậu đã chém bay đầu con Caltrop bên trái của mình. "Gaargh!" Con Caltrop quằn quại rồi biến mất. Mặc dù đó không phải một đòn đánh thuộc class Knight, nhưng sát thương cậu gây ra thật không thể tin được bởi thanh kiếm được vung lên với tốc độ cực cao. Và lũ Caltrop không phải loại quái vật có HP trâu. Da của chúng khô và cứng nên chỉ số defense rất lớn, nhưng Moonlight Sculpting Blade của cậu có nội tại “xuyên giáp”. Khi họ hạ gục được hai con Caltrop và lao vào giữa bầy. * Zigzac! * Yellowy di chuyển bằng hai chân trước của mình theo hình zigzag. Họ tiếp cận lũ Caltrop đang co cụm lại với nhau với những bước di chuyển có tốc độ chậm hơn. Đây là bất lợi lớn nhất đối với 1 Knight trên lưng ngựa! Nó trở thành vũ khí mạnh nhất khi chiến đấu trên vùng đồng bằng, nhưng một khi bạn đi lướt qua những con quái vật, muốn quay lại để tấn công là quá khó. Đối với một con quái vật biết cách đánh xa, thì nó thực sự trở thành một điểm yếu. Tuy nhiên, Yellowy không phải là một con ngựa. Đảo hướng, giật lùi. Nó là một con bò có thể chuyển hướng một cách dễ dàng! (Chủ thì có thất tinh bộ, di chuyển theo hình chòm sao Đại Hùng, chuyển hướng 90 mà không giảm tốc, bò thì di chuyển được theo hình zigzag, nhưng phải giảm tốc. Các cụ dạy chủ nào tớ nấy đúng là éo có sai bao giờ) Nó giảm tốc độ và chuyển hướng, sau đó quay ngược lại tấn công lũ Caltrop. Nó thậm chí còn biết khoảng cách hoàn hảo để cho Weed có thể vung kiếm thoải mãi. Nó trung thành, hiệu quả mang lại cũng rất tốt, và giống như một con bò chỉ biết dồn hết sức để thực hiện công việc được giao phó, nó không mắc bất kỳ sai lầm nào ngay trong lần đầu tiên. Lũ Caltrop không chết sau 1 phát chém, nhưng vì chúng đã chiến đấu quyết liệt và hết điện. Tất cả những gì cậu phải làm là dứt khoát cắt lớp da mỏng trên cổ họng của chúng. Cuối cùng chỉ còn lại đám Caltrop ở phía trước Yellowy. Weed vuốt ve cổ Yellowy. "Yellowy, kết liễu chúng nào!" "Không muốn. Thế quái nào mà tôi có thể thực hiện 1 hành động kinh tởm thế này được nhỉ." Nó vẫn chưa vứt bỏ sự miễn cưỡng của mình trong trận chiến! Weed biết làm thế nào để sử dụng đúng chiến thuật cây gậy và củ cà rốt *. Nếu cậu chỉ nói ra những lời đe dọa và khủng bố, thì vẫn sẽ xuất hiện những sự chống đối dù con bò có trung thành với cậu đến mức nào. T/N: Cây gậy và củ cà rốt (tiếng Anh: carrot and stick) là một loại chính sách ngoại giao trong quan hệ quốc tế, thường được dùng bởi các nước lớn mạnh nhằm thay đổi hành vi của các nước nhỏ hơn. 'Cây gậy' tượng trưng cho sự đe dọa trừng phạt, 'củ cà rốt' tượng trưng cho quyền lợi hay phần thưởng. "Kết liễu chúng và ta sẽ cho mi 1 đồng. Nếu mi giết hết bọn chúng, ta sẽ cho mi 2 Đồng..." (vãi đạn, hết đe dạo giờ mang tiền ra nhử… :3) Một hành động khuyến khích khác trong trận chiến! Đối với Yellowy, 1 đồng là một số tiền khổng lồ. 'Có thể dùng một đồng mua được nhiều thứ ... Một ít cỏ dinh dưỡng cao. Mười xô nước lạnh! ' Rõ ràng nó có thể mua một miếng đất nếu nó tiết kiệm và thu thập được 10 Đồng. Nếu nó trồng thật nhiều cỏ ở đó, nó có thể ăn chúng mỗi khi đói khát. Nếu nó thu về 10 vàng, nó có thể xây dựng một nhà kho tồi tàn, đó là niềm hy vọng vàng trong cuộc sống. Ước mơ sở hữu một ngôi nhà chính chủ! MOOOOO! Yellowy gạt cần số tăng tốc về phía trước! Nó lao như bay về phía trước, cày sâu vào mặt đất thành luống, sau đó đâm vào lũ Caltrop bằng cặp sừng nhọn của mình. Lũ Caltrop kêu gào thảm hại khi bị hất tung ra xa vài mét. Weed săn lũ Caltrop, thu về hàng đống kinh nghiệm, nhặt japtem, một tấm sắt đen, giống cây trồng, một viên đá cẩm thạch màu xanh, và các thứ tương tự. "Mình không biết viên đá cẩm thạch này được dùng để làm gì, nhưng nếu thu thập được thì thế nào cũng có chỗ bán được." Weed kiểm tra chiến lợi phẩm của mình và bật cười. Kết quả của việc cày cuốc hăng say, chẳng hạn như các item rèn, và EXP, những thứ rất “ngon”. "Ầy za, sau tất cả, vụ săn quái này cũng thu về quả ngọt rồi đây." Mối quan hệ giữa lũ Caltrop và Demonic Spirit là thù địch! Lũ Demonic Spirit ở đây về hình thức giống với lũ Demonic Spirit của Đội quân Phục Sinh, và chúng đang phân tán dọc theo sông Lamentation. Dường như những con quái vật đã uống nước từ con sông nên mới biến thành Demonic Spirit. Weed chủ yếu đi săn lũ Deminic Spirit và Caltrop. "Five Phoenix Brothers. Tấn công!" Cậu cũng ra lệnh cho lũ Phoenix tham gia vào trận chiến. Five Phoenix Brothers nhìn rất hoành tráng! Chúng làm sương mù bốc hơi chỉ với một hơi thở. Mặt đất rực sáng với sức nóng và bốc cháy. Khi độ ẩm biến mất, những đòn giật sét của lũ Caltrop đã suy yếu. Lũ Phoenix bay từ một khoảng cách xa đến cùng một lúc và mổ vào đầu đối phương. Vì chúng là những kẻ có HP gần như vô hạn, nên chỉ đơn giản tấn công bằng cơ thể mình là được. Chúng có thể tự hồi phục, ngay cả khi lượng HP có tụt như huyết áp, thì cũng mau chóng đầy lại. Chúng có thể hồi sinh ngay cả đang ở bên bờ vực cái chết thành một ngọn lửa nhỏ le lói; đóng góp của lũ Phoenixe khiến trận chiến trở nên dễ dàng hơn. "Hắc hắc." Weed cười tinh quái. Cậu cảm thấy vui sướng trong khi chứng kiến những tác phẩm điêu khắc mà cậu đã ban sự sống cho, đang chiến đấu rất dũng cảm. Lũ Phoenix chiến đấu càng mạnh mẽ, thì cậu càng nhặt được nhiều item và japtem! "Chiến đấu đi. Mạnh mẽ hơn. Hãy bao phủ thế giới bằng ngọn lửa của các ngươi đi!" Năm Phoenix và Yellowy! Chúng đã trở thành viện binh mạnh mẽ của Weed. Khi cậu săn đuổi quái vật dọc theo sông Lamentation, cậu ngày càng mở rộng khu vực hoạt động của mình. Tuy nhiên, cậu không rời khỏi bờ sông và đi lang thang xung quanh khu vực rộng hơn bởi vì cậu không biết những loại nguy hiểm gì đang ẩn giấu. Mặc dù vậy, chỉ với lũ Phoenix có thể làm gỏi cả 10 con Caltrop. Tuy nhiên, cậu vẫn phải chờ đợi trong một thời gian rất dài. **** Category:Legendary Moonlight Sculptor